


How Could You Forget Him?

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, blunt force trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Going back behind Tony’s back has its repercussions.





	How Could You Forget Him?

“Tony is going to be so pissed!” you hissed at your fighting partner, shooting blue magic out of your hands and towards the bad guys. He yelled as it enveloped him, lifting him off the ground before slamming him into a concrete post.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!” Peter yelled back at you, shooting his webs out of their gadgets, trapping one bad guy to the wall.

“If one of us gets seriously hurt, he’s going to have our heads,” you panted, running next to him. The mask you were wearing prevented you from seeing everything in the room, but it was necessary when you were out fighting crime. It wouldn’t do you any good if someone saw who you were while using your powers. Some of the Avengers thought your powers were similar, if not exactly like Scarlet Witch’s. The few differences between yours and Wanda’s powers is that you couldn’t see into people’s minds or manipulate them, you couldn’t move things with your mind, and your powers were blue. It didn’t really matter what you could do because having two witches on the team made things easier for the Avengers if they let you go out with them.

Tony had always been anal about letting either you or Peter out on a real mission. He says because you two were the same age and in the same grade, he didn’t want something as stupid as fighting on a mission ruin what you had at school. However, that didn’t stop you or Peter from fighting crime on the streets. After the whole Vulture thing with Liz’s dad and everything, crime hadn’t been so bad… until now.

A group of men decided to rob the biggest company in Queens, New York. It has been theorized that it was also an inside job, but you didn’t care about that. All you cared about is taking down the bad guys and serving justice to those who have been wronged. The only problem was that Tony Stark didn’t know what was going on, and if he knew you and Peter were doing this by yourselves, he would have your heads on a pike.

“Then don’t get seriously hurt,” Peter answered.

“Keep them busy. I have a plan. Kind of,” you thought out loud.

“Make it quick,” he said before taking off once more. Groaning, you watched him fighting hand-in-hand with two men. He had amazing agility which he used to his advantage. You, on the other hand, weren’t so good with that kind of stuff. Magic has always been your go-to move, so there wasn’t any need for anything else.

Looking around, you spotted two men loading the truck. They had been smart about this. There were so many guys for only two people to take on, and while you and Peter were busy with everyone else, these two would load up the truck and get away with stealing. Not on your watch. Blue magic formed in the palms of your hands before shooting towards those two men. When the magic reached them, they were frozen in their spots, unable to move. Rushing over to them, you shook your head.

“Now, I know you’re bad guys and all, but stealing is wrong. Don’t they teach you that stuff in moral school?” you asked with a smirk, looking into their truck. “You have a lot of stuff here. What are you going to do with all this?” you asked, looking at them. They were frozen, unable to move or speak. “Oh, sorry, you can’t answer. My bad.”

Still concentrating on the two men, you shifted some of your focus to the items before letting your magic swirl through the truck. Keeping one hand pointed towards the men, you used the other to bring the carts out from the truck and placed them on the ground near the door. Peeking at Peter over your shoulder, you knew he had your back with this one.

“You almost done?” Peter called out to you.

“Yeah! Just a little bit longer!” you replied.

“You don’t get to go over there,” Peter said before webbing some guy’s feet together as he tried to run to you. Going back to what you were doing, you removed the items from the truck, smiling as you were almost done. Just before you could get to the last few items, the only thing you saw was a big figure running at you from the left side of you. There wasn’t enough time to register what was happening, and the figure rammed into you, effectively stopping whatever magic you were using. The two men who were previously frozen glared at you but went back to putting things in the truck.

“You have a habit of getting in the way, young lady,” the man growled, throwing you against the wall. Yelping in pain, you tried to get up, but the man was too quick for you. He grabbed your throat, cutting off your air passages. Blue magic started forming in your hands, but because the focus on getting air in your lungs was too great, your magic couldn’t form.

“I don’t know how many times this has to happen for it to get stuck in your head. Stay out of our way,” he grinned before pulling your head away from the wall. He slammed the back of your head into the wall, and you immediately saw stars.

“Peter!” you gasped out with whatever air you had left. The man pulled your head back only to ram it on the wall again. Peter had been fighting other men, thinking you were okay when he looked over and saw the huge man bashing your head against the wall.

“Y/N!!” he yelled, not knowing what to do. He couldn’t take on all these men by himself, but he needed to get to you.

“I thought I told you to stay away from this,” Tony’s voice came from behind Peter. He quickly turned around and saw Tony in his suit, but he didn’t have time to chat because Tony took care of the problem real fast. It didn’t take him less than 5 minutes to take out all the men, leaving the man holding you for last.

“Put down the lady, and I won’t hurt you,” Tony said. After the 6th time, you knew you would have major brain damage. The man didn’t have a chance to say anything before Tony took him out. As soon as you were free, you slid to the ground, closing your eyes slowly. The last thing you saw was two men leaning over you, calling your name.

* * *

Fluttering your eyes open, you moved your head to the side, only to wince in pain. Your head was throbbing and the slightest bit of movement made it worse. Not knowing where you were, you looked around the room to figure it out. White walls, IV needles in your arm, blue and white gown, you were in a hospital. The other thing you noticed was a woman in her early thirties with brown hair, talking on the phone and a boy your age with the same color hair sitting by your bed. Your hand twitched, alerting the young boy, and he shot his head up from the bed to look into your eyes. Who were these people and why were they in your room?

“Oh, thank god you’re awake. Aunt May! She’s awake!” he said to the woman on the phone. She spoke for a few more seconds before hanging up and going over to you.

“How’s your head, sweetie?” she asked.

“Throbbing and it hurts a lot. Do you have any medicine for the pain?” you asked.

“I don’t think that would be the best idea right now,” the young man said.

“Oh, you’re probably right. Can I at least have some water… I’m sorry, what’s your name?” as soon as the words left your mouth, both of them looked at each other with pain expressions.

“You don’t know who I am?” the teenager asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“You’re my nurse, right?”

“I’ll go get the doctor,” the woman, presumably May, said before leaving the room.

“M-my name is Peter. We’re neighbors and we got to the same school… What is the last thing you remember?” he asked, slowly approaching your bed.

“Where are my parents?” you asked, looking around for them. Peter didn’t have the heart to tell you that they died. It’s the whole reason why you moved to Queens in the first place.

“I’ll go get them,” Peter whispered, clearly in pain. He got up and left the room, finding his aunt talking with the doctor.

“Thank you,” May said as the doctor left her side. He walked into your room, but Peter needed to know what he said.

“What did he say?”

“She suffered serious head trauma, and the doctor doesn’t know how but it didn’t leave any brain damage like he thought it would.”

“Then why doesn’t she remember me?”

“I’m not sure how long it will last but amnesia is common with head trauma. We just have to wait it out, I guess.”

“She remembers her parents, but they died 5 years ago. You’re telling me she lost 5 years’ worth of memories?”

“I’m sorry, Peter, we just have to wait it out. I know how much she means to you,” May said, but her voice was starting to fade in Peter’s ears. How could you forget the one person who has been by your side? The one person that you truly loved?


End file.
